1. Field of the Invention
The present invention represents a method of intelligent signal distribution for matching transmitter and receiver devices provided by attaching both devices together by means of a single fiber optic cabling scheme.
2. Discussion of the Background
As digital distribution and media converter gear for transporting video images start to replace traditional analog Video Graphics Array (VGA), the amount of data required to maintain a quality image becomes more critical.
One of the most popular digital interfaces is the Digital Video Interface (DVI). This interface includes high speed signal transmission lines without signal compression, an Extended Display Identification Data (EDID) memory to hold information such as signal formatting, and a Display Data Channel (DDC) for reading out the information from EDID. Further, the DVI includes a Hot Plug Detect (HPD) line for giving notice of the status of the information recorded in the EDID memory.
Two prior concepts to DVI signal transport of fiber optic cable are recognized. One type incorporates the inclusion of four separate and independent physical interconnects for four channels of Transition Minimized Differential Signals (TMDS) (also recognized as RGB, Clock data) that is passed to a receiver device over four separate fiber optic cables. Each cable is critical to the proper signal distribution between devices. Thus, in this concept, each of the optoelectronic interconnection devices includes four optical ports for receiving the four optical fibers. Clock data and R, G, B information are transported along the respective four optical fibers. Another type of DVI fiber transport includes a mechanical housing for the DVI connector which incases a fixed length multi-channel fiber optic to the transmitter and receiver devices. The type of device requires the end user to specify an exact length of fiber optic cable which cannot be altered or adjusted by the end user.
Both of these prior concepts prove to be inadequate for efficient fiber optic interconnects. Multiple fiber optic cables to a single device creates an excessive burden in cost and construction of transmitter and receiver interconnects. Fixed length concepts require precise measurements prior to assembly and burden the end user with additional risk should damage occur to either the cable housing or breakage to one of the fiber cables inside the housing.